


Él y yo

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Steven Grant Rogers y James Buchanan Barnes eran mejores amigos de toda la vida, habían crecido juntos, como hermanos y ese sentido de hermandad y lealtad que se tenían siempre fue envidiado por sus amigos y compañeros. Ambos con formación militar tenían un enorme sentido del deber y la responsabilidad pero en cuestión de amores fueron muy diferentes.Inspirado en la canción "Ella y yo" de Don Omar ft Aventura
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Él y yo

Steven Grant Rogers y James Buchanan Barnes eran mejores amigos de toda la vida, habían crecido juntos, como hermanos y ese sentido de hermandad y lealtad que se tenían siempre fue envidiado por sus amigos y compañeros. Ambos con formación militar tenían un enorme sentido del deber y la responsabilidad pero en cuestión de amores fueron muy diferentes.

Steve peleó un tiempo consigo mismo, tuvo una fugaz relación con Margaret Carter a quien realmente le tenía un inconmensurable cariño pero esto sólo le sirvió para aceptar de una vez por todas que era completamente homosexual, en cambio Barnes nunca dudó para clamar a los cuatro vientos su bisexual por lo que una buena cantidad de hombres y mujeres desfilaron por su cama hasta el día que conoció a Anthony Edward Stark, desde el momento que lo vio declaró que sería su esposo y aunque el genio se lo había puesto bastante difícil al final lo había logrado.

-Bucks- Steve le miró con el valor que solo el alcohol podría darle, esa tarde el dúo inseparable había decidido salir por unas cervezas a su bar favorito

-¿Qué sucede Steve?- cuestionó el sargento dándole toda su atención

-¿Cómo supiste que Tony era el indicado?- preguntó mirándole directo a la cara

-Pfff… esa es difícil pero al mismo tiempo sencilla. Me refiero a que lo vi y nada en mí volvió a ser lo mismo, en el instante que escuché su voz y sus preciosos ojos cruzaron con los míos se convirtió en mi razón de ser y existir ¿Entiendes?- el castaño sonrió ligeramente recordando la maraña de emociones acumuladas en su pecho esa noche

-Sí, creo que sí- murmuró el rubio antes de dar otro trago a su cerveza

-¿Acaso conociste a alguien?- preguntó con sonrisa picara

-Tienes que contarme todo, punk- pidió con una risita, emocionado de que su hermano por fin encontrara una pareja

-Él…- el ojiazul miró al suelo dudando- Él es perfecto, su sonrisa es tan deslumbrante como el sol y sus ojos son los más brillantes y hermosos que pueden haber existido alguna vez. Podría pasarme todo el día perdido en ellos pero…

-¿Pero? ¿Cuál es el problema Steve?- cuestionó al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su mejor amigo

-Bucks… ¿Tus sentimientos por Tony habrían sido diferentes si él hubiera estado casado?- murmuró ligeramente sonrojado y mirando el suelo de nueva cuenta

Ella y yo  
Dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios  
Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor  
Somos su marido, ella y yo

Mi esposa y yo  
Igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor  
La dama perfecta, toda una belleza, ella es mi inspiración  
Somos feliz ella y yo (ella y yo)

-Wow, espera un momento ¿Sales con un hombre casado?- murmuró incrédulo

-¿Crees que está mal?- preguntó mirándole con pena

-No, es decir si él engaña a su marido ¿O es esposa?- preguntó

-Está casado con un hombre…

-Bueno, eso lo hace menos difícil. Y yo creo que si lo engaña contigo es por algo. Sólo me sorprende que salgas con él, es algo que jamás me imaginé de ti- susurró con voz un tanto divertida

-No te burles, James- medio gruñó

-No lo hago- se defendió alzando las palmas- Te entiendo, cuando sientes algo tan intenso simplemente no puedes dejarlo ir. No soy quien para juzgarte, después de todo sabes que yo estaba con Nat cuando conocí a mi Antoshka

-Lo sé, ella te partió la cara por dejarla- se burló el rubio

-Sí, sí, sí… búrlate- murmuró bebiendo más- Pero a lo que me refería es que yo creía tener algo serio con ella pero no dudé en dejarle simplemente porque sabía que Tony era mi otra mitad

-No es lo mismo…

-Tal vez- le interrumpió- pero si a ti no te importa que él sea casado…

-Yo, juro que intenté resistirme- murmuró el de ojos color cielo- pero era imposible no caer rendido ante él, lo amo demasiado

-En ese caso yo digo que luches por él- declaró con seguridad

-Buck…

-Sí ustedes se aman siquiera la mitad de lo que mi Antoshka y yo nos amamos entonces vale la pena arriesgarse- Steve suspiró ante sus palabras perdiéndose en sus recuerdos

Amigo ella y yo  
Solos nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar está prohibida pasión  
Y aunque tiene dueño, yo solo tengo un sueño, ser su protector  
Somos su marido, ella y yo

Oye Don lucha por amor  
No me aconsejes en tu posición  
Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón  
No sabes quién es víctima en la confusión

*******************Flashback****************

Aquella habitación de hotel estaba caliente como el infierno y el aire caldeado apenas y les permitía respirar mientras aquellos dos cuerpos se enredaban tan intensa e íntimamente que parecía buscaban fundirse en un solo ser, sus pieles perladas en sudor y sus cabellos revueltos les daban el aspecto del sexo en su máximo esplendor mientras los jadeos y gemidos les invitaban a más. Steve besaba la piel acanelada desenado tatuar a fuego sus besos en ella pero cuando vio aquella alianza dorada adornando su anular gruñó con fuerza y comenzó a penetrarle casi con furia

-¡Ahhh dios! ¡Si, más!

-Eres mío- gruñía el ojiazul aumentando el ritmo frenéticamente

-Sí, sí, sí, sí… tuyo, sólo tuyo Steve- gimoteaba su amante arqueando la espalda perdido en el éxtasis

*****************Fin flashback*******************

Oye mi pana lucha por amor  
No, no me aconsejes en tu posición  
Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón  
Tú, no sabes quién es víctima en esta confusión

Mi esposa y yo, somos felices dos almas matrices sé lo que es el amor  
Por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada  
no te alejes por temor, no lo hagas Don, ay no no no

-No lo sé Bucks- murmuró- No hay nada que deseé más pero

-¿Qué? ¿Cuáles son tus peros?- el castaño le miró molesto

-No conoces la situación- dijo quedamente

-Pero sé que le amas, sino no me dirías nada- soltó con total confianza

-Pero su marido… él no es un mal sujeto

-¿Y?- le interrumpió- amigo, si ustedes se aman el esposo sale sobrando

-Tú no puedes opinar al respecto- dijo incómodo

-Si puedo- dijo tomando a su amigo de los hombros para que le viera de frente- Sé que Tony no me haría algo así, simplemente porque nos amamos, porque le cuido y consiento y me esmero por darle lo que se merece y aún más

-Bucky…

-Déjame terminar- le gruñó- como decía, si tu querido “ojos hermosos” te busca es porque probablemente el marido le tiene olvidado y desatendido, él busca en ti lo que no tiene en su casa

-¿Y si no fuera así?

-¡Por supuesto que es así! Si amara al esposos no estaría contigo- declaró con completa seguridad

Mi amigo ella y yo teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación  
Pero la carne nos llamaba, y la cama nos hacia una invitación  
A solo hacer el amor

Ay ya te expliqué  
Cuando hay personas que se aman, el amor tiene que vencer  
Y ya el marido entiende que perdió su hembra ahora es tu mujer  
No pueden ganar los tres

*****************Flashback****************

Steve miraba a su moreno en brazos de su marido y la sangre le hervía, no soportaba ver como su dulce castaño sonreía tiernamente y besaba la mejilla quien le exhibía casi como si se tratara de un trofeo. Si su amado fuera completamente suyo todo sería muy diferente, él no le tomaría de la cintura en aquel ademán casi ensayado y frío, no, Steve le aferraría por las caderas desde la espalda y recargaría su mentón en aquel hombro para poder tener acceso a sus mejillas, mandíbula y cuello para poder llenarle de besos en todo momento y hacer que se sonrojara y soltara esa risita nerviosa que tanto amaba.

El ojiazul suspiró con fuerza y dio un trago a su cerveza deseando que la noche llegara lo más rápido posible.

*******************Fin flashback*********************

Y te repito lucha por amor  
No me aconsejes en tu posición  
Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón  
No sabes quién es víctima en esta confusión

No seas tan tonto lucha por amor  
No, no me aconsejes en tu posición  
Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón  
Tú no sabes quién es víctima en esta confusión

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?- cuestionó su amigo sacándole de sus cavilaciones

-No lo sé…

-¿Acaso no quieres estar con él?

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo con seguridad

-¿O tal vez él no quiera?

-Nos amamos, por supuesto que queremos estar juntos- le contestó indignado- esto nos está matando…

-¿Entonces?

-Sabemos qué haremos sufrir a alguien que no lo merece

-¡Qué va! Ustedes se aman, uno de los tres debe salir perdiendo y si descuidó al marido entonces ese sujeto se lo tiene merecido, ese hombre ahora es tuyo- declaró

-Buck…

-¿Cuál es su nombre, por cierto?- cuestionó arqueando la ceja con seguridad

No seas tan tonto lucha por amor  
No, no me aconsejes en tu posición  
Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón  
Tú no sabes quién es víctima en esta confusión

Amigo pido perdón yo nunca te fallé  
Me traicionaron las ganas de volverla ver  
Y aunque todavía no puedo creer  
Lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender  
Pues tú también llegaste a ese lugar  
Donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar  
Y aunque no es fácil lo que voy a hacer  
Admitiré que salí con tu mujer

Salí con tu mujer (¿qué?)  
Salí con tu mujer  
Salí con tu mujer  
Salí con tu mujer

-Tony- susurró armándose de valor- Su nombre es Tony

-¿Qué?- la botella resbaló de su mano

-No lo planeé Bucky- dijo mirándole de frente- simplemente pasó, intenté alejarme y dejarlos ser felices pero esto fue más fuerte que yo. Lo amo más que a nadie en el universo y él me ama a mí. No puedo seguir pretendiendo, de verdad lo siento Bucky jamás quise traicionarte así…

-Tú… ¿Te metiste con mi marido?- gritó fúrico- ¡Tú! ¡Maldito perro traidor!

Sin decir más el castaño lanzó un golpe que dio de lleno en la mejilla de rubio quien respondió a los golpes con menor fuerza, tan solo intentando quitarse de encima a su amigo. Pronto se vieron llenos de hematomas y cortes superficiales mientras se enredaban en una robusta pelea, ambos lucían narices y labios rotos cuando entre tres guardias corpulentos lograron separarles y sacarles del lugar.

Que te perdone Dios, yo no lo voy a hacer  
Los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez  
Ya veo que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía  
Que se iba pa' Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amiga  
Me mintió, tú y ella en una cama, allá en Bayamo  
Quizás en Isla Verde o Carolina, cuantos hoteles ensucio  
Tú también, los odio a los dos (no me entiende)

Que yo, soy quien más sufro con todo esto  
Me mata el dolor

Fue una traición

Perdí un amigo por la tentación  
Perdón

Adiós

-¿Cómo pudieron?- gritó el castaño con lágrimas surcando su rostro

-Bucks…

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así!- gritó fúrico- ¡Eras mi hermano! Y a él le di todo ¡Él era mi puta razón de existir! ¡Me lo has robado todo, Rogers! ¡Todo!

-James…

-¡Lárgate! ¡Los odio! No quiero volver a verte nunca y a él menos. Ve por él y llévatelo porque si lo veo te juro que lo voy a matar ¡Lo juro!

-Si le tocas un solo cabello… Steve siseó con furia

-¡Qué te largues! Son el uno para el otro ¡Malditos traidores! ¡Ingratos!- mientras gritaba el hombre lloraba con el alma desgarrada

-Lo siento James- murmuró Steve antes de irse del lugar en busca de su adorado moreno de ojos avellana

James Buchanan Barnes se dejó caer en el frío concreto de aquel callejón que tantas otras veces fue testigo de las aventuras que vivió con su hermano del alma sollozando amargamente y lanzando una sola plegaria al viento, si realmente existía un Dios esperaba que no les dejara ser felices.

**FIN**


End file.
